Sadie Adler
|occupation = Rancher (formerly) Outlaw (formerly) Bounty Hunter |affiliations = Van der Linde gang (formerly) |family = Jake Adler (husband) |voice = Alex McKenna |nationality = American |mount = Bob (1899) Hera (1907)|weapon = Two custom Cattleman Revolvers Custom Carbine Repeater Sawed-off Shotgun Carcano Rifle Knife|location = Adler Ranch (formerly) Transitory}} Sadie Adler is a central character featured in Red Dead Redemption 2. History Background Initially married and working a small homestead with her husband, Jake Adler, their house was robbed and her husband was killed by the O'Driscoll Boys. Sadie hid in the cellar to avoid the same fate. Events of Red Dead Redemption 2 Colter Chapter Members of the Van der Linde gang; Micah, Dutch, and Arthur, lifelong enemies of the O'Driscoll gang, come across the homestead that she’s hiding in, trying to find supplies. Dutch goes to negotiate with the owners, but they turn out to be O'Driscolls, who are killed by the trio after guns were drawn. After hearing the gunfire, Sadie comes out of the cellar to find Micah looting her house, and the two get into a confrontation leading to her threatening him with a knife and him knocking a lantern over and setting fire to the house, before Dutch and Arthur calm both of them down. Dutch decides to take her back to their camp, and despite their wanted status, she decides to stay with them. Horseshoe Overlook Chapter During this chapter, Sadie does not have much significance, although she can be seen in a few events around camp. These events include her being comforted by one of the women in the camp or Hosea over her husband's death and before the mission "Paying a Social Call", a scene can play out where she pretends to give the O'Driscoll prisoner Kieran Duffy a plate of food while he's tied up, only to throw it onto the ground and storm off in anger. Besides this, she is usually only seen around Pearson's Carriage, reluctantly helping him with the cooking, and is commonly found sitting on one of the rocks around camp, mourning her husband. Clemens Point Chapter Sadie's next contact with Arthur is when he catches her in an argument with Pearson, soon after he sets up his carriage again, due to her becoming dissatisfied with cutting vegetables all day. She explains that her and her husband used to share the work and begs to have something else to do. Arthur agrees to take her to town to run a few errands. When they get to Rhodes, Arthur posts a letter for Pearson while Sadie buys supplies from the General Store, as well as a new outfit for herself. On the way back to camp, they are attacked by Lemoyne Raiders and Sadie helps Arthur to fight them off. For the rest of the chapter, she is seen walking around camp and will greet Arthur more often than most members of the camp do when walking past them. Saint Denis Chapter Before the O'Driscoll assault on Shady Belle, Sadie is seen asking Dutch to take her robbing with the rest of the gang, and talks to Arthur about Kieran’s disappearance. Almost immediately after she voices these concerns, the O'Driscolls assault the camp. Despite Arthur telling her to get inside with the rest of the gang, she refuses and slays many O'Driscolls with the help of Arthur. Guarma Chapter After the disappearance of the main gang members, Sadie (with Charles’ help) takes the women and the non-fighting members to the abandoned town of Lakay, knowing that Shady Belle will be searched. Her and the remaining gang manage to steal the bodies of Hosea Matthews and Lenny Summers from the morgue, and bury the two in Bluewater Marsh. She also deposits a letter from “Caroline” in Shady Belle to help the gang to re-unite at Lakay. After the return of the core gang members, she helps fight against the Pinkerton assault of Lakay. Afterwards, when Dutch refuses to rescue John, Sadie agrees to help Abigail and Arthur to rescue him, asking the latter to meet her in Saint Denis. Beaver Hollow Chapter When Arthur meets Sadie in Saint Denis, she tells him that, before they do anything, they need to make sure that John is still in Sisika Penitentiary. In order to do so, she has Arthur scout the place from above in a hot air balloon, with Arturo Bullard. After Arthur manages to confirm that John is indeed there, he sees Sadie being chased by O'Driscolls near Annesburg. Arthur and Sadie manage to fight off the O'Driscolls, although it costs Bullard his life. Soon afterwards, Arthur and Sadie decide to infiltrate Sisika Penitentiary in order to rescue John Marston. Although Abigail wishes to join them, Arthur and Sadie both decide otherwise. The pair row out to the prison, and silently kill a guard in a watchtower. Arthur snipes two guards who he believes are with John. However, when he and Sadie go to investigate, they find that John was not one of the prisoners there, and a guard holds Sadie at gunpoint, only to, in turn, be held at gunpoint by Arthur and taken hostage. Arthur demands John’s release in exchange for sparing Milliken, causing the guards to give him John. With that, the prison guards attack Arthur, John and Sadie, but the trio manage to fight their way off the island and take John back to camp. At some point, Colm O'Driscoll is arrested and sentenced to hang in Saint Denis. Dutch, Sadie and Arthur work to ensure that the hanging goes ahead, with Colm escaping the previous two times. With the rescue attempt sabotaged, Colm is hanged, although Sadie opens fire on the O’Driscolls regardless, leading to a firefight. Near the end of Chapter 6, Sadie will ask Arthur for assistance in ending the O'Driscolls and to avenge the death of her late husband. If Arthur chooses to help Sadie, he says that, in return, she should help ensure the Marston family‘s safety for “when the time comes”, which she accepts. Once at Hanging Dog Ranch, she will request that, if Arthur finds a “fat man with a beard”, he should let Sadie kill him, as he is her husband’s killer. After slaying what remains of the O'Driscolls with Arthur, Sadie brutally murders the one who killed her husband, who briefly led the remaining O’Driscolls. Sadie is also present in the battle against the Army at the Cornwall refinery. When it is over, she offers to help bring the mortally wounded Eagle Flies back to his father, but Arthur declines her help. She later participates in the gang's final robbery, of the train carrying US Army payroll. She is seen working with Cleet, fending off the approaching US Army soldiers. Later, Abigail is captured by Agent Milton and, with the rest of the gang abandoning her, Sadie goes with Arthur to save her. However, Sadie gets captured, and Arthur is forced to confront Milton himself. Milton sneaks up behind Arthur and holds him at gunpoint. After a struggle between Arthur and Milton, Abigail manages to break free and shoots Milton in the head with Sadie’s revolver, allowing the three to escape. On the way back to the camp, Arthur stops and tells both of them to go to Jack and Tilly. After exchanging one last sorrowful goodbye, during which Sadie stays silent, Sadie takes Abigail to Copperhead Landing as Arthur goes to confront the gang. Beecher's Hope Chapter Several years after the gang's disbandment, Sadie had become a successful bounty hunter. In 1907, she sends a letter to Pronghorn Ranch asking for John to meet her in Valentine. As John walks in the saloon, Sadie is seen bickering with other patrons, and she stabs one in the hand. Sadie asks John to join her in capturing bounties, and they set off to find Nathan Kirk in Strawberry. After the two capture various other bounties including Shane Finley, Ramón Cortez and Marshall Thurwell, Sadie goes to John's ranch to announce she found one of Micah's henchmen, Cleet. John, Sadie and Charles head to Strawberry, where Cleet was last seen. The trio find Cleet and interrogate him, going as far as putting him in the gallows to reveal Micah's location. After threatening his life, Cleet finally cracks and tells them that Micah is at Mount Hagen. John can choose either to spare his life or hang him, where if he spares him, Sadie will get frustrated, and decide to kill Cleet regardless. John and Sadie, along with Charles, head to the mountain to kill Micah. As they travel up the mountain, they confront the vanguard of Micah's gang. Charles is shot and wounded, so he stays behind, as John and Sadie push on. Fighting off another group, a gang member stabs Sadie in the stomach, before being shot by Charles. Still alive, Sadie stays behind with Charles and asks John to go on without her. Alone, John and Micah engage in a shootout at the top of the mountain. With neither man giving an inch, Sadie, clutching her wound, appears and breaks the deadlock, however, Dutch reveals himself and Micah gets the upper hand, allowing him to take Sadie hostage. After exchanging words, Dutch abruptly shoots Micah in the chest, mortally wounding him and freeing Sadie, before John shoots Micah repeatedly, killing him and avenging Arthur. Dutch leaves without saying a word and John returns from Micah's cabin with a large sackful of gold and money. Supporting each other, Sadie and John leave the camp and Micah's body behind. After returning to the ranch, Sadie attends John and Abigail's wedding and celebrates with the others despite her stab wound. Some time after Charles leaves, she gives her farewells to the Marston family as she leaves the ranch. Sadie's fate is left uncertain, but it can be assumed that she left for South America, having mentioned to John that she wished to live there. Character Personality Sadie was happily married to her husband, Jake Adler, and expresses that she was content in the life they lived together. His death made her deeply vengeful, vindictive, and consumed by desire for revenge against the O'Driscolls. Sadie also possesses a recklessness that rival that of Micah's - she is not above putting herself and others in danger, which is exemplified in the battle against the O'Driscolls in Shady Belle where she refuses to co-operate with the rest of the gang and murdering the O'Driscoll hostages at Colm's execution, starting a firefight. Despite this, Sadie is also very loyal to the gang, helping to fend off the Pinkertons in Lakay, rescuing John from prison and keeping the gang together while some of the main members are in Guarma. Initially fairly shy, Sadie would eventually become more confident, defying Dutch's orders not to rescue John. Appearance 1899 As of 1899, Sadie is a slender young woman likely in her late 20's or early 30's, with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. She initially wears dresses that were given to her by the gang, but eventually switches to more versatile clothing, initially wearing a yellow shirt, with brown trousers, suspenders, and light brown hat. From chapter 5 onwards, she sports a white shirt, a blue neckerchief, and black trousers. 1907 In 1907, she wears clothing more akin to that of a bounty hunter, usually seen in a brown leather duster coat, a white shirt, a black neckerchief, black trousers, brown chaps and a bandolier. For John and Abigail's wedding, she wears a simple red dress with a white blouse. Mission appearances ;Red Dead Redemption 2 * "Outlaws from the West" * "Enter, Pursued by a Memory" * "Further Questions of Female Suffrage" * "The Battle of Shady Belle" * "Horsemen, Apocalypses" * "Fleeting Joy" * "That's Murfree Country" * "Icarus and Friends" * "Visiting Hours" * "Goodbye, Dear Friend" * "Mrs. Sadie Adler, Widow I" * "Mrs. Sadie Adler, Widow II" * "My Last Boy" * "Our Best Selves" * "Red Dead Redemption" * "Gainful Employment" * "An Honest Day's Labors" * "A Quick Favor for an Old Friend" * "A Really Big Bastard" * "American Venom" Trivia *If the player antagonizes her enough, Sadie will slap Arthur across the face, much like how Dutch and Micah will shove him. * Sadie uses a custom Cattleman Revolver with an iron frame and a decorated, pristine bone grip; it bears a resemblance to Flaco’s Revolver. She also has a Carbine Repeater which has a wrap around the stock. *Notably, Sadie isn't publicly identified as a member of Van der Linde gang, as evidenced by the lack of mentions about her in the news relating to the gang. Whereas, Charles Smith, Sadie's fellow member, is clearly mentioned as a part of the gang who is still on the run. **It also appears that Sadie isn't a wanted woman despite her past actions (breaking John out of Sisika Penitentiary, fighting against the Pinkerton agents, helping the Wapiti Indians in battles and participating in the robbery of the train carrying US Army payroll). This is indicated by the fact that she is not mentioned in a 1907 newspaper as a member of the Van der Linde gang who is still at large, and her successful career as a bounty hunter, which requires Sadie to frequently contact sheriffs and lawman as well as have a good reputation. * Sadie is the only character throughout the game to start as an honest person, living a normal life until the O'Driscolls took her home by storm. *Out of all the living, non-villainous characters, Sadie is the only one to not seek redemption. She starts out innocent, becomes a murderer and a thief, and then settles as a ruthless bounty hunter. While her intentions are noble at times, both Arthur and John are quick to call her out for her trigger-happy nature, bloodthirsty attitude, and her tendency to needlessly endanger others. Sadie brushes away their points, always finding some reason to justify her actions. This is an eerie parallel to the late-game Dutch Van Der Linde, whose own actions endangered the gang, and which Dutch was quick to justify. *Many players reportedly dislike Sadie, due to her carelessness and constant troublemaking. Gallery Promotional art Sadie Adler - Red Dead Redemption 2.jpg|Promotional artwork of Sadie for Redemption 2. Promotional screenshots RDR 2 First Look 39.jpg RDR 2 First Look 6.jpg|Some of the Van Der Linde Gang, from left to right: Dutch van der Linde, Bill Williamson, Javier Escuella, Arthur Morgan, Cleet, Micah Bell, Sadie Adler, Joe. RDR 2 First Look 14.jpg|John Marston and Sadie Adler fight for their lives RDR 2 First Look 38.jpg|Sadie and John, back to back RDR 2 First Look 25.jpg Sadie Adler rd2.jpg red dead 2 sadie a.jpg Trailers RDR 2 Trailer 2 Sadie Adler.png RD2 Trailer 3 Arthur and Sadie.jpeg Sadie at the Campfire.PNG|Sadie listening to Hosea Matthews' story Sadie Stabbing.PNG Related Content }} de:Sadie Adler it:Sadie Adler es:Sadie Adler Category:Characters in Redemption 2